Sólo mentiras
by Lollipoop
Summary: AU. Las lágrimas, mentiras y traiciones eran necesarias. Porque ella era una masoquista y él un maldito mentiroso. •Reto foro ¡Siéntate!


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los utilizo para escribir esta historia. Nada con fines de lucro.

**Summary: **UA. One-shot, reto. Las lágrimas, mentiras y traiciones eran necesarias. Porque ella era una masoquista y él un maldito mentiroso. ''Quizás son sólo mentiras pero… duelen''

**Palabras:** 3055 (sin títulos), según Word, :D

Este es un reto del foro **''¡Siéntate!'' **que me hizo **Ayma Secret. **Si quieren ingresar al foro entren aquí:** http : / forum. fanfiction. net / fórum / Sientate / 84265 **_**(quitar espacios).**_

Este one-shot está basado en la canción **Love The Way You lie** **de** **Rihanna ft. Eminem.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sólo mentiras<br>**Por _Lollipoop_

Llevaba casi dos horas esperando afuera de ese hotel. El frío le calaba hasta los huesos y los copos de nieve le empapaban la chaqueta que traía puesta.

Estaba esperando una prueba, algo que le comprobara sus sospechas, porque necesitaba quitarse esa maldito máscara que llevaba puesta durante tantos años. Quería conocer la dura realidad y tal vez, sólo tal vez, podría reclamarse a sí misma por ser tan estúpida.

Aún recordaba esa llamada de teléfono.

_Era sábado, uno de esos días en los que Kagome no tenía nada qué hacer, por lo que procuraba acostarse en el sofá y ver un poco de televisión. Iba a estar sola toda la tarde, su esposo había ido a Kyoto para ver un nuevo negocio y le dijo que iba a regresar hasta el domingo en la noche, por lo que ella tenía todo el día libre._

_Se encontraba en pijama de dormir y despeinada._

_Estaba muy entretenida, hasta que escuchó el timbre de su celular, inmediatamente la chica se levantó rápidamente para atender la llamada, claro que después de algunos tropezones._

—_¿Bueno?… —atendió rápidamente un poco agitada debido a la carrera que había hecho de la sala hasta su recámara._

—_¿Se encuentra Kagome? —le habían respondido._

—_Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién habla?  
><em>_  
>—Eso no es importante. Sólo te quiero decir que tu marido no está de viaje.<em>

—_¿Perdón? ¿Quién es usted? —preguntó dudosa, ¿quién le hablaba? ¿Cómo que Inuyasha no estaba de viaje? ¿Entonces? _

—_Has sido muy ingenua niña. Te han engañado tantas veces y en tu propia cara —dijo en un tono de lástima—. Si quieres encontrar a tu marido, te recomiendo que vayas al Palace Hotel Tokyo y te llevarás una sorpresa._

—_¡Espere! ¿Qué quiere decir?_

_Ya no le respondieron, pues la otra persona había colgado._

Sus bonitos ojos castaños estaban empañados de lágrimas y su corazón latía lentamente inundado de un sentimiento de duda. ¿Debió haber hecho caso a esa llamada? Quizás y todo era una broma, quizás Inuyasha no la engañaba, pero sólo quizás.

¡No, no y no! Ella no debía desconfiar de la persona que amaba, tampoco debía dudar, eso era horrible. ¿Inuyasha engañándola? ¡Era imposible! Se prometieron amor eterno en el altar, también prometieron fidelidad y confianza, todo aquello no podía irse por la borda sólo por una llamada, Kagome no iba a dejar que todo se destruyera por una intriga.

_Te estás engañando a ti misma_

Claro que no, eso no era verdad. Sólo tenía miedo de descubrir la realidad.

Su cara denotaba la tristeza y confusión que tenía en esos momentos. Su cuerpo titiritaba de frío, ¿y quién no? Estaba en pleno invierno, eran las 2:00 am y ella sólo traía puesta una ligera chaqueta. Se abrazó a sí misma y frunció el ceño. Llevaba mucho tiempo afuera del lujoso hotel y nunca vio nada, así que era mejor regresar a su casa, darse un baño con agua caliente y dormir un poco. No iba dejarse engañar por otras personas nunca más. Empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la calle para ver si podía encontrar algún taxi.

Entonces… por enredos del destino, presentimientos o sucesos que tienen que pasar, Kagome volteó y vio lo que nadie quiere ver... a tu marido con otra mujer.

Los vio en la puerta del hotel, muy contentos. Inuyasha abrazaba con un brazo a la mujer y ésta le susurraba palabras al oído. Kagome se quería morir.

La pobre chica sintió como si miles de dagas la atravesaran una y otra vez, sintió como si la razón la abandonara por unos momentos y empezó a ver todo borroso. Miles de cosas empezaron a pasar en su cabeza, pero en especial una pregunta que ella no sabía cómo responderse, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Inuyasha la engañaba de esa forma?

Se quedó estática, perdida en sus pensamientos, viendo como el hombre que amaba besaba a la otra mujer con tanta devoción, ¿por qué se quedaba viendo? ¿Por qué no se largaba de ese lugar?

_¿Te gusta la forma en que duele, Kagome?_

Exacto, eso era la definición a ese sentimiento que tenía en ese momento. Le gustaba la forma en que dolía, la manera en como ardía el corazón, la situación, todo aquello le gustaba. Porque ella era una maldita masoquista. A lo mejor y sufriendo se quitaba la máscara de estúpida, a lo mejor y llorando podía revertir todo el tiempo que había invertido en ese hombre que tanto daño le estaba causando.

Kagome se giró y empezó a caminar hacia la pareja de amantes, éstos no la habían visto. La chica se detuvo unos pasos antes y sólo pudo pronunciar un nombre.

—Inuyasha —susurró como si se le quebrara el alma.

Hubo un corto silencio y el aludido levantó su mirada hacia la persona que lo llamaba.

—¿K-kagome? —él no pudo descifrar los sentimientos de culpa y miedo que sintió en esos momentos.

Los ojos negros carbón se encontraron con los de color chocolate. Se transmitieron tantos sentimientos, aunque sólo había una causa, las mentiras.

—Ya veo, con que estabas de viaje —soltó una risa irónica.

—Hablemos en otra parte, por favor —pidió él cortésmente. No quería tener un escándalo a esas horas de la madrugada.

—Ya no hay nada que hablar —dijo Kagome con firmeza, tragándose todas las lágrimas que quería sacar—. ¿Sabes qué? Jamás pensé que llegaras a sustituirme con una mujer como ésta —la pelinegra le dio una mirada de desprecio a la otra chica, que se encontraba perdida y confundida.

—No entiendes, hablemos en la casa —dijo Inuyasha tratando de aclarar la situación, no podía irse todo al diablo sólo por este desliz. Había sido tan cuidadoso cada que tenía una aventura, ¿cómo se dio cuenta Kagome de que se encontraba en ese lugar?

—No más. Hasta aquí llegó esto.

Dicho esto, la chica se volteó para largarse de ese lugar, pero una mano la detuvo.

—¿A dónde diablos crees que vas Kagome? Tenemos que hablar.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Déjame en paz! —gritó enfurecida. Levantó su mano y con todas las fuerzas, le plantó una cachetada a Inuyasha, sólo escuchó como el golpe hacía eco en las calles oscuras. Después de esto la pelinegra empezó a correr y para su suerte un taxi pasaba por ahí en esos momentos, así que lo subió rápidamente. Escuchó que Inuyasha la llamaba fuertemente, pero ella no quiso voltear, no quería volver a verlo jamás.

* * *

><p>Se escuchaba que le tocaban la puerta insistentemente, ¿quién podía ser a esa hora? ¡Eran las 5:00 am! La castaña se levantó de mala gana a atender.<p>

—¡Ya voy! —respondió malhumorada. Miró por la puerta para ver de quién se trataba y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que era su mejor amiga, Kagome. Abrió la puerta inmediatamente y se asustó al ver a la pelinegra con un aspecto demacrante y olor a alcohol.

—Sango… —susurró la chica con tristeza—. ¡Me mintió! ¡Siempre lo hizo! —gritó con rabia y miles de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

—¿Qué te pasa Kagome? ¿Por qué estás borracha? —preguntó asustada—. Pasa y siéntate para que tranquilices.

Kagome se tiró en el sofá, no sin antes refunfuñar y maldecir a Inuyasha.

—¿Sabes qué? Acabo de ver a Inuyasha con otra mujer afuera de un hotel, ¿sabes cómo me sentí? —la chica sintió un nudo en la garganta—. ¡Me quiero morir!

—Calma, calma. ¿Quieres un té? —Sango sintió lástima de su mejor amiga, todo mundo conocía la fama de mujeriego de Inuyasha, la única que estaba cegada era Kagome.

—No. Lo única que quiero es llorar, llorar todo lo que pueda y después… después… —ya no pudo seguir porque se hizo un mar de lágrimas, todo el resto de día Sango se la pasó consolándola y dándole ánimos.

* * *

><p>—¡No sé dónde demonios encontrarla Miroku! —lanzó un libro hacia la pared—. Llevo tres días tratando se localizarla y no aparece. Tengo miedo de que haya hecho algo.<p>

—Amigo, sinceramente eres un estúpido —habló haciéndose el sabio—. Kagome es una gran mujer, sabías que ella te amaba y aún así te atreviste a serle infiel

Inuyasha apretó los puños y en ese momento quiso lanzar el escritorio de su oficina.

—¡Lo sé! Soy un maldito infeliz.

En esos instantes era cuando la culpa no lo dejaba en paz. Sentía dolor, como si un cuchillo hubiera atravesado su garganta y éste no quisiera salir. La ausencia de Kagome y el no tener noticias de ella lo estaban matando, ¿qué pudo haberle pasado? Si no tenía noticias pronto las ansias lo iban a matar.

—Este tipo de culpa no se puede describir, no me deja respirar y me siento mareado.

Miroku no respondió y dejó a Inuyasha solo para que pensara mejor la situación.

—¡Maldición! —apretó el puño y golpeó con fuerza el escritorio—. ¿Dónde diablos estás Kagome?

* * *

><p>El auto de color rojo iba a paso lento por las calles, tratando de liberar su culpa por un rato. Había tratado de llamar a Sango, pero ésta no le respondió, por lo que Inuyasha fue a buscarla a su departamento, pero la mejor amiga de Kagome le plantó una buena cachetada y le dijo que era un infeliz, idiota, maldito y un sinfín de insultos.<p>

Necesitaba despejarse y quitarse la preocupación que traía encima. Nadie sabía nada de Kagome, nadie. Ya no sabía a que lugar ir, era tarde y necesitaba dormir, todos sus sentimientos estaban revueltos.

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y de repente su celular empezó a sonar, Inuyasha respondió de mala gana.

—¿Qué pasa Miroku? —preguntó fastidiado.

_—Es sobre Kagome… —dijo el joven al otro lado del teléfono._

—¿Qué sucede con ella? ¿Supiste algo? —dijo Inuyasha rápidamente. Necesitaba saber sobre su esposa y pedirle perdón, a lo mejor y podía volver a empezar desde el principio, a lo mejor y todo se podía resolver.

—_Hablé con Sango, al principio no quería ni hablar del tema, pero al final terminó diciéndome todo —Miroku recordó los métodos ''crueles'' que había utilizado con su adorada novia para que soltara la verdad. Al fin y al cabo ¿unos cuantos besos no mataban a nadie, cierto?_

—¿Dónde la puedo encontrar? ¿En qué lugar? —respondió ansioso.

_—Amigo, tómate esto como una segunda oportunidad. Te lo diré y espero que no actúes como un idiota. _

—¡Keh! Eso ya lo sé —bufó ofendido.

—_Bien. Sango la estuvo hospedando en su departamento estos días, pero hoy tu esposa se marchó —Miroku recordó la tristeza en los ojos de Sango—. Fuimos a buscarla y la encontramos bebiendo en una cantina, pero no quiso salir de ahí. La verdad su situación es preocupante._

—Dame la dirección de ese lugar, iré por ella…

Y sí, Miroku le había dado los datos, ahora se encontraba enfrente del lugar en el que Kagome estaba metida. Tenía una fachada de mala muerte, había unas letras brillantes en la parte de arriba donde se leía el nombre del lugar y otras letras más pequeñas que decían ''open''. Entró furioso al lugar y asqueado al sentir el olor al alcohol por todas partes. En algunas esquinas había parejas besándose apasionadamente. En la pista había mujeres bailando descaradamente y uno que otro hombre gritando exitados.

Inuyasha buscó con la mirada la chica, pero realmente no la distinguía. Una que otra persona le dijo que sí la habían visto, pero nadie le dio una respuesta acertada. Entonces el chico decidió mejor buscarla él mismo. Después de un rato por fin pudo localizarla y sus ojos esta vez no lo engañaron, la vio, y su corazón latió dolorosamente al verla en aquel estado tan denigrante. ¿Qué hacía Kagome en esas fachas? Se distinguía el cabello mal arreglado, sus ojos rojos, seguramente por las lágrimas y sin contar las grandes ojeras. Inuyasha se sintió peor al saber que él era el causante de esa apariencia. Pero eso no fue el detonante de la situación, fue el ver a su esposa con otro hombre en una situación nada cómoda, ella sonreía y ese tipo le ofrecía un vaso con vino, después vio cómo ese hombre la besaba y Kagome le respondía efusivamente.

No resistió y se lanzó encima de aquel maldito idiota que se había atrevido a tocar a su mujer.

—¡Inuyasha! ¿Qué haces? —chilló Kagome asustada al ver cómo el mentiroso de su esposo le plantaba un puño en la cara a su acompañante y éste no se defendía.

—Este _hijo de puta_ te puso las manos encima, lo voy a matar —Inuyasha lo golpeaba con fuerza desmedida, después levantó al moribundo de la camisa y empezó a azotarle la cabeza contra la pared.

—¡Detente! ¡Lo vas a matar! —gritó histérica tratando de defender al pobre indivuo—. ¡Por favor! Detente, ya no más, detente. —susurró la chica, cayendo al suelo y llorando desconsoladamente.

El pelinegro se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y lanzó al joven al suelo. Por primera vez en tres días volvió a ver a Kagome a los ojos y se dijeron tantas cosas.

Ella sintió un escalofrío al sentir esa mirada de reproche, pero… ¿él por qué le reprochaba? ¡¿El idiota se había revolcado con cuanta mujer pudo! ¿Por qué ella no podía hacer lo mismo? Le regresó la mirada, pero ésta fue de desaprobación, tristeza… y, aunque quisiera suicidarse por tener también el sentimiento de amor.

—Vámonos —le dijo Inuyasha con voz ronca y profunda, también se podía distinguir un poco de furia. Kagome no se pudo oponer y sólo sintió como él la tomaba fuertemente de la muñeca y la sacaba de ese horrible lugar.

El camino en el coche fue silencioso, nadie mencionó nada, tampoco se restregaron sus errores en la cara. Quizás estaban acumulando todas esas palabras para cuando llegaran en la casa, pero una cosa si era segura, la guerra iba a estallar.

**. . . **

La penumbra de la gran casa le daba un toque más tétrico al ambiente. Ni una sola palabra se había dicho desde su reencuentro, pero había tanto qué decir, si tan sólo encontraran ese valor y coraje que habían perdido al desconfiar, si tan sólo Inuyasha no la hubiera traicionado, ella lo hubiera seguido amando hasta al final, pero la situación ya no era así, ya todo había cambiado y su mundo color de rosa se había destruido.

—¿Por qué? —susurró Kagome en las penumbras.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le había sido infiel? No había una causa, tampoco había sido una necesidad, él amaba a Kagome, por algo habían sido 5 años de matrimonio, pero aún no entendía, ¿por qué hizo aquel acto?

—No te puedo decir porqué… —intentó buscar la mirada de color chocolate pero ella no lo quiso ver a los ojos—, ni yo mismo sé.

—Ya veo… —sonrió amargamente—. Pensé que te conocía, pensé que sabía todo de ti y mira, tienes otro yo, uno del cuál no estaba enterada, ¿por qué las mentiras?

—¿Otro yo, Kagome? —le dio una mirada cínica—. Yo jamás me impuse falsamente ante ti, fuiste tú la única cegada, la que no veía las cosas con claridad.

Ella sintió una estocada en su corazón, ¿todos esos años de buenos momentos fueron mentira?

—Te odio —dijo la chica levantando su mirada oscura—, me engañaste tanto tiempo y yo.. yo, ¡sólo quería estar ahí para ti! ¿Qué idiota soy, no? —se carcajeó de lo estúpida que era y dejó a un Inuyasha pensativo, caminó hacia la recámara dispuesta a irse de ese lugar.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —preguntó Inuyasha deteniéndola.

—No te importa, sólo déjame —ella reaccionó mal y le escupió. Pero esta vez Inuyasha no se controló, la imagen de Kagome besándose con otro lo hizo reaccionar peor, la jaloneó del brazo, apretando fuertemente.

—Me lastimas…

—¿Te lastima? ¡Já! ¿No eres tan valiente? —apretó más fuerte—. Maldita perra.

Kagome sentía que la sangre ya no fluía por su brazo y entonces rasguñó a Inuyasha en la cara con todas sus fuerzas. El chico la soltó inmediatamente debido al impacto y el ardor que sentía en el rostro, pero esa acción hizo que se enojara más y sin más preámbulos le plantó un golpe a Kagome, ésta sólo cayó al suelo sorprendida sintiendo su mejilla derecha arder.

Las lágrimas caían por el rostro de la chica sin parar e Inuyasha se dio cuenta del estúpido error que había cometido.

—¡Perdóname! ¡Por favor! —pidió él angustiado con la culpa carcomiéndola las malditas entrañas.

No hubo respuesta. La mirada de la chica estaba vacía, mirando hacia ningún punto.

Aunque lo perdonara ya no sería lo mismo de antes. La desconfianza siempre estaría presente.

—¿Alguna vez has amado tanto a alguien… que… —la mirada de Kagome empezó a tomar vida—, que, apenas y puedes respirar cuando está contigo?

El muchacho entendió a qué se refería. Antes, cuando se conocieron, se sentía cálido, una sensación extraña, como escalofríos, pero ahora no se sentía nada, sólo había ese odio y sentimientos de repulsión. ¿Cómo llegaron a esto? Las promesas de protegerla y cuidarla se fueron a la basura.

—Kagome... —se arrodilló frente a ella—, te pido perdón, te juro que la próxima vez no pasará, me contendré y…

—No Inuyasha —ella habló seria—. No hay una ''próxima vez'', se acabó.

Y sin más, Kagome siguió su camino hacia su recámara para hacer la maleta para irse.

Era cierto, él no tenía otra oportunidad, porque la vida no es un juego de nintendo, no se manipula y no se controla. Esa era su resultado por mentir, ahora Inuyasha se iba a quedar solo, viendo como su esposa marchaba.

**. . .**

Las maletas estaban listas, ella estaba en la puerta viendo fijamente hacia el cielo nocturno, ¿por qué la noche parecía más clara? Se sentía más tranquila y su corazón parecía haberse liberado. El ayer terminó y hoy era un nuevo día, otra forma de empezar.

Antes de irse le dirigió una mirada a la persona que amaba, esta era la despedida, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Él le respondió la mirada y dijo algo esperando que ella se arrepintiera.

—Los dos nos equivocamos, somos iguales —suspiró—. Son mentiras, sólo eso y podemos olvidarlas.

Ella lo miró dolida, diciendo una frase que nunca olvidaría.

—Quizás son sólo mentiras pero… duelen… duelen mucho —no tuvo una respuesta, tampoco la esperaba—. Adiós Inuyasha, adiós.

Y sin más, subió al taxi que la esperaba. Ya todo se había acabado, no más.

Inuyasha se quedó ahí, sentado, arrepintiéndose de sus acciones, pero dándose cuenta de no iba a cambiar, porque él… él… era un maldito mentiroso y las mentiras siempre están ahí… no se pueden desaparecer.

* * *

><p>¿Hola?<p>

Bueh, ahí está. Me gustó y no me gustó, quizá por la prisa con que lo hice, pero bueno ya lo terminé.

No sé, puede que encuentren una que otra incoherencia como la llamada que alertó a Kagome, pero sinceramente pienso que así puede suceder, aparte pienso que la chica es muy insegura en algunas ocasiones. Con respecto a Inuyasha… no sé, me gustó su actitud de ''me conozco a mí mismo y sé que cometeré un error de nuevo'' y bla, bla. :)

Me gustaría saber que opinan :), soy abierta a críticas y sugerencias.

¡Ah! Y no se olviden de visitar el foro de Inuyasha. Gracias por leer.

**Lollipoop**


End file.
